Nicotine Cigarettes
by finntalia
Summary: Tino, an aspiring erotic novel writer, who does not take shit from no one, meets a shy and easily flustered publisher, called Berwald. A weird romance blossoms, when Berwald believes, that the main character in Tino's novel, was based off of him.
1. Prologue

_copyright; Characters Belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Story line is free to use, but story is written by me,and I would appreciate if it wasn't stolen._

 ** _Hi hi, this is my first hetalia fan fiction, and for some godforsaken reason I chose to do SuFin, Berwald's accent is going to be the death of me, seriously, that's why I'm staying away from writing it out, if that's not going to annoy some people. I chose this story to be a little angsty and romantic, because why the hell not, I put it on M rating because of language, trigger subjects, and of course smut, gotta love that gay smut. More than writing the characters in a cannon way, I would like to explore the possibilities of these characters, and them opening up to different kinds of situations, so please don't expect the usual blushu blushu Finn, and Macho sweetheart Swede._**

 _Summary: Tino, an aspiring erotic novel writer, who does not take shit from no one, meets a shy and easily flustered publisher, called Berwald. A weird romance blossoms, when Berwald believes, that the main character in Tino's novel, was based off of him._

 **Prologue:**

Another boring, yet strange day was about to pass in Berwald's office. He was going to return home, have a relaxing bath, and eat a luxury meal, drinking wine, all by himself. But somehow, he was stuck in the dimly lit office, listening to a small Finnish writer, talking to him about his novel.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Berwald uttered once the other man finally shut up, the Swede was sitting back, resting his head in his hand, that was bent at the elbow, and resting on the armrest, of his nice looking, yet comfortable leather chair, it squeaked each time, he tried to lean back.

"I want you to publish it," the Finn's voice went into a higher octave, as he spoke, absolutely ignoring the hard glare he was receiving, or the obvious glances over his body. His posture reflected his proudness in his work. The blonde mop of hair, seemed to be a little more messed up, than before he came in, and the amethyst eyes of his, that intrigued the Swede, were hooded, and he plum lips parted, revealing his two front teeth, that were sparkling white.

"An erotic novel? Are you crazy?" the Swede, whose clothes were wrinkled, and hands hands stained yellow, from all the cigarettes he smoked. His sea-blue eyes reflected his annoyance, as his face stayed stoic.

"What's wrong with it?" the smaller of the two leaned forward, letting Berwald have a good view, of what was behind his shirt, a smooth, slightly chubby stomach, and two perky nipples, "Oi, eyes up here bud," the words made Berwald blush, and look right up, trying to hide his embarrassment, that he was caught checking out the arrogant writer.

"You should look into self publication, your novel might bring shame to my company," Berwald sneered, making the Finn gasp, and stand up, the chair he was sitting on, made a loud scraping noise, under the pressure of the push,

"What did you just say? You didn't even read it, what do you know," he snarled back, his delicate hands gripping the desk in front of him, as he leaned over, closer to the Swede, trying to prove his point.

"Erotic novels are looked down on upon the society, I have to keep my reviews high quality don't I?" the words made the Finn go to his bag, unzipping it with frustration, as he took out a thick manuscript, slamming it onto the table in front of him, nearly knocking the coffee cup next to Berwald.

"Read it before you judge, I'll call you again in a week, you better of read it by then," and with that- plus a huff, and shuffling of his coat and bag. The Finn left, he left Berwald in confused frenzy. How was he supposed to read through a whole manuscript in a week?

The week passed much quicker than anyone would've thought, and surprise, surprise, Berwald actually managed to read through the manuscript, and what's more, he actually loved it. Now the Swede felt so guilty, but one point stood out to him the most of the whole story. The male lead, was way too similar to himself, from his personality to his looks.

It scared him, it scared him quite a lot actually, maybe it was some kind of coincidence, or Berwald was reading way too much into it, but damn, was the novel descriptive. It managed to turn the poor Swede multiple times. But he did something, that he would of never forgive himself for. Instead of the female lead, he imagined the Finn.

It wasn't something he would do normality, if he needed to have his 'alone time' he would just do it, porn weirded him out, and fantasising was too embarrassing. And now he lay on his bed, the manuscript beside him, open on one of his favourite sex scenes, as he stared at his hand, covered in his thick translucent fluid.

His phone rang, the obnoxiously loud noise, awakened the blushing man. He scrambled for his phone, forgetting that the Finn was supposed to phone him, and the unknown number made him panic. He pressed the answer button and cleared his throat,

"Tis Berwald from Oxen publishers," he grumbled, annoyed that he had to cut his moment short,

"What's up old man, it's Tino, did you read the manuscript yet?" he could just hear the boredom, and excitement in him. But right now, Berwald was a blushing mess, trying to calm himself, and hoping Tino didn't figure out what he did with it, that would be so embarrassing,

"Yea, I... I gotta apologize to ya, it's a great novel, but... but I can't publish it," as much as he wanted to, he couldn't, his publishing company would be shamed, forever. If he could give Tino advise, it would be to go down the self publishing route,

"You've got to be kidding me, it's not like your company is that popular anyways, it wouldn't kill you to just publish this book, and maybe you'll get more recognised, even if it's negative, you'll be out there," Tino tried to reason, but Berwald was not budging,

"I want positive attention, so I can get more people to want to publish through me," he was close to just hanging up, and telling Tino they were done, but the image of his body under those clothes popped into his mind, he realized just how lonely he was. While he was engrossed into his thoughts, he didn't hear Tino whisper cussing him out,

"Asshole," now Berwald heard that, and it made him chuckle slightly, which sounded like a grunt.

"I'll suggest something to ya, how about we go on a date, and I'll see if yer novel if really good enough to be published by me," the new confidence, made Berwald feel very proud of himself, he was rather shy if people that he might be attracted to.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but I'm kind of desperate so fine, let's meet tomorrow in the cafe behind your company at 1 pm sharp," and with that the conversation ended, leaving Berwald with a new feeling, and a hand full of dried cum.


	2. Chapter 1: Cafe

Chapter 1:  
The day seemed to have blurred together for Tino, he was up in his study, concentrating on his new story that he was writing out, when he heard his son knock on the door. Tino already knew it was one of the following things; either Alexander or Peter were dying, or it was morning already. Fortunetly, it was the latter option, and they started the boring routine of waking his ginger son up, and making sure they ate, and had their clothes on, brushed their teeth ect. Getting the two boys to school was a challenge, since Alexander wanted to stay home, and Peter was just way too eager, but Tino, somehow, managed to get them to school in time for first bell. He hoped Alexander didn't try to bunk off anytime soon.

Before he even knew it, it was 12 pm already, and Tino was still in his pyjamas, that were covered in oatmeal- from Alexander's messy eating habits. The sigh he released, was longer than any other that had left his mouth before. Once he was cleaned up, and the house was not such a mess. Tino was set to go, determined to get his story published, by the amazingly attractive Swede.

Okay, that plan died the minute he entered the café, realizing he was 15 minutes late, and was met by a really pissed off publisher, Tino could only muster up a small greeting, to which he got an inaudible grunt in return.

"So about me story-" but all of his atemps at voicing his sentence out ceased, when he met Berwald's sea blue eyes, who showed how pissed off he was.

"No, first, let's talk about you. Why did you write such a story?" Berwald stirred his coffee, an iced one to be exact, why would he drink a cold drink in the cold weather, what a weird man. His stare cut into Tino's fair skin, making him shiver.

"That's a weird question," Tino looked aside, trying not to squirm under his hard stare, he cleared his throat,

"Answer the question," the Swede pressed the issue, not backing down a bit,

"You're being rather intrusive,"

"It's a simple question,"

"It's a crude one,"

"You didn't seem to mind being crude in your novel," that made Tino cringe, he glared at the Swede before him, challenging him if you will.

"Come on, that has nothing to do with my personal life," Tino was trying not to get angry, key word; trying. But he could feel the heat rising up to his face, and his eyes watering slightly. He stood up quickly, too quickly, making Berwald sit back, and look up at the Finn.

"What are you doing?" he said, in his annoyingly calm tone, Tino just wanted to strangle him _right_ now,

"I'm going to get a coffee, then we'll talk more," and with that Tino left the table, standing in line to get a coffee. His fingers reached up, and rubbed his flushed cheeks, feeling angry with himself now, it was a simple question, why couldn't he just answer it like a normal person. And besides, it's not like his reason was all that strange anyways, he just needed to build up his courage and day it outright to him. The Finn ordered a fully black coffee, and once his order came, he took his seat across from Berwald again.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" God damn Berwald and his extremely good looking face, and the way he pushed his glasses up, and his voice. Damn him all.

"Yes-" he cleared his throat, and sat up, glancing around for any listeners, "it's just, I want to see the reaction of the readers, be it positive, or negative, I just like the way people look when they're reading books. And I want people to have a reaction towards my novels, the more negative, the better," he explained, sipping on his coffee once in a while, to moisten his mouth, enough to continue talking.

"Why negative attention? Wouldn't you want positive?" Berwald was now intrigued, not that he wasn't before, but now the Finn really had his attention,

"I mean, it's just amusing, it's not like they can do much, and all they're doing to drawing attention to the novel, and I'm just gaining more popularity," Tino blew the arising steam off the coffee, and sipped at it again, scalding his mouth, but shivering at the sensation,

"That's... I've never thought that way before," Berwald realized a few things about this conversation, that he hadn't before, well first of all it seemed like the Finn wasn't just a cocky erotic novelist, and also he had really nice lips.

"I was a children's writer before this, but those books didn't go far, so I went after something bigger," Tino watched the people enter, and exit the café, wondering, if one day, these people would read his books. He wished it, but didn't rely on it, he was just starting out anyways,

"Oh god, you didn't write about Barney getting a blow job, I've read enough of that already," that comment made Tino choke on his coffee, he couldn't imagine words like these flying out of the crisply dressed Swede, and it surprised him, how he said it all with a straight face. This wasn't just some publisher man, this was a man with a great sence of control of his emotions. And he wondered, what must of happened in his life, for him to be so, imitating and self-absorbed.

While on the other hand, Berwald was actually panicking, he didn't want his potential date to die on their first outing... Wait- Potential date, what was Berwald thinking, he barely knew this man, he could be a psycho killer. Well Berwald would be closer to that than Tino, but what do you know these days from appearances, especially with the Finn, no one would know that he was a dirty old man, who liked writing about -ahem- dirty kinks.

Tino looked over at the clock, that stood high on the wall behind Berwald. And it showed him that it was time for him to return home, so he coud prepare a meal for his sons, before they came home,

"It's time for me to go home," he stood up, taking his coat into his hand, and stretched his back, in a rather awkward position, that tried not to actually show that he was stretching,

"You wouldn't mind if I invited myself for dinner, would you?" Berwald stood too, shrugging his own coat on, a small smile, that could be misinterpreted as a weird twitch, appeared on his lips. Tino gulped down some saliva,

"Oh sure, of course," oh shit...


End file.
